


Uh Oh

by ZeAwesomeness



Series: Alioth AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Juniper was Bill and Dippers son, M/M, Other, just for some context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAwesomeness/pseuds/ZeAwesomeness
Summary: Its been hundreds of years since the triplets  died. Bill and Dipper have stayed fused as the demon Alioth since then. However when Junipers reincarnation gets into trouble at school they soon learn there’s more than meets the eye...
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Original Character(s), Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, BillDip - Relationship, Dipper Pines & Original Character(s)
Series: Alioth AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866802
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Uh Oh

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually drawn what Alioth looks like. If anyone is curious here’s what he looks like: 
> 
> https://cyclepath28.tumblr.com/post/615290224369631232/i-made-a-billdip-fusion-for-my-gravity-falls-au

Alioth had been wrapping up his latest summoning when he received the phone call.

A call from J's school that caused him to certainly quirk a brow. J had always been a well behaved kid despite who he was the reincarnation of. So why would the school be calling him? It was moments like this he wished he could use Bills omnipotence. He knew though they needed a couple hundred more years before they could even pull off some small stuff with that high tier ability.

So with a begrudging sigh he wiped his bloody hand off on his pants and audibly said "accept." With a flicker the devices holographic image projected into the air and he could see the caller ID more clearly now— it was the school nurse. The surprises just kept coming didn't they?

"Hello?" Alioth tentatively spoke to the air as he carefully stepped over one of the many scattered body parts littering the ground. Damn cultists should know by now any children sacrifices was a big no and a generally bad idea. "Hello, are you Damien Pines? The guardian of John Pines?" Alioth smiled warmly yet professionally and responded "yes, I am. May I ask why?" He was finally past all the bodies, although his shoes were even more covered with their blood than his upper body. "It seems an incident happened at school today with John."

At this his steps faltered— "excuse me?" His voice sounded choked but not for the reasons someone from the school would suspect. His fist tightened and his teeth bared aggressively despite the fact no one could see his hostile posture. He knew what that lady meant, something happened to J, and if someone laid a hand on his son he was giving them nightmares for a solid month.

"What kind of incident?" His tone remained somewhat level but his voice had dropped enough octaves to catch the attending nurse off guard "w-well, uh" she stammered suddenly nervous "I'm not sure this is a discussion to have over the phone?" She breathed out, sounding unsure of her own words. Alioth looked behind himself at the horrifically bloody sight before letting out a snort as he completely exited the warehouse, muttering under his breath "tell me about it."

"I'm sorry what did you say? I don't believe I caught that?" The nurse uttered in an unknowingly very innocent inquiry. Alioth shrugged despite her inability to see the gesture and simply responded "I'll be there right away."

•+++++•

Alioth walked beside his child as he held the ice pack to his cheek with a distant look. It didn't seem like he wanted to talk— but that didn't mean Alioth wasn't going to try. After all June always needed a bit of a push. "So did ya hit the boy back?" John seemed to startle at the rather abrupt question "what?" Alioth rolled his eyes at the stupor "did you give him karma?"

John looked away with a sad look and it was at that moment he could feel Bill independently decide to hunt the other boy down. "No, not really. He wasn't worth it anyways." Alioths jaw clenched but he could understand and empathize with Johns reasoning. It didn't mean he had to like it though. "You're way too mature for your own good kid" he growled way too vehemently for his own liking. John bitterly smiled in response "and I take it your liking is revenge?"

Alioth couldn't deny the bold accusation. He had been planning to give the other kid nightmares for a month before he'd even picked up that damn phone call.

John seemed to know what Alioths silence meant and turned away with a quiet "yeah, that's what I thought." That single line held more emotions than Alioth had been anticipating, he could see it in the hues that danced around John. A large smattering of red clouded John— although not unexpected from Junipers reincarnation it was with blotched in colours of yellow and green, which was quite abnormal. "Hey, what's on your mind?"

He purposely refused to look at Alioth, the only sign he even heard him being the ever slight tightening of his expression.

However Dipper was stubborn and by god did it show in Alioth. He could blame it on growing up with Mabel. He nudged the boy with his shoulder, no response. One, two, three, four, five nudges. Hm, new strategy. The poking began. He felt glee as he saw Johns eye twitch, he knew he was getting through to him somehow. John seemed to try to hold his patience but the moment Alioth pinched his cheek he seemed to snap "what is wrong with you?!" He shouted as he violently whacked Alioths' hand away from his face.

Alioth easily shrugged with a satisfied smirk that he'd finally worn Johns patience down "oh, y'know, just the usual."

John scoffed with a barely hidden anger "yeah; as if I'd know what that even meant" he snorted nearly deliriously before fastening his pace. Alioth slowed as Johns words processed "I—" he began but John kept walking. Alioth jogged on ahead in a desperate attempt to match the fuming boys pace "look John I'm sorry" he uttered with nothing but remorse. "I know, I should've told you sooner I'm a demon, but—"

John abruptly stopped at that.

He took a couple deep breaths before slowly turning to Alioth. "I'm glad you told me" he tested the words cautiously "but I'm upset" his voice rose with the obviously passionate emotions he felt "that you don't think I know you're lying." Alioth stiffened considerably at that. "You don't think I noticed you came back from another summoning reeking of animosity?" His voice rose higher, a small crack as it wasn't used to being used much and especially so loudly. "You don't think I know what you do outside of your public persona? That you're a murderer?" He took a step closer to Alioth and this time made direct eye contact with him, refusing to look away as he challenged the most terrifying 'demon' in existence.

_“You don't think I know you only see me as Juniper Pines and not John Dew!?"_

The words echoed into the deadly silent air. John was heaving, his pale face bright red and his azure eyes alit with nothing but stricken rage. Alioth was paler than he'd ever been and could only stare at John with a mix of awe and shock. It was strange. Realizing he wasn't looking at Juniper but someone else entirely. Sure, he had Junipers soul but this wasn't Juniper, was it? Alioth took more steps away from Juniper— no, wait John? Who was he? The boys expression seemed to change but the world was growing unstable.

But that can't be right. Life it— no— wait, yes— this was how life worked— no, Dipper, this is wrong!! This isn't right!!! Bill, wait, calm down. Bill—!

Alioth felt his conscious begin splitting forcefully. It was the first time they'd ever accidentally unfused and it was painfully abrupt with little to no warning. Dipper hissed as he slammed into the cold pavement from being physically thrown back by the force of the separation and Bill himself stumbled back cradling his head like a ticking time bomb whilst he trembled. "Bill" Dipper pleaded wordlessly. "No, no, no, no" Bill chanted in a whisper as he just kept stepping back as though he couldn't control the fact he needed to get away. "You can't keep—" Bill looked up with eyes bright red, burning tears cascading down his cheeks, and hair sweeping into equally dark flames " **Ṉ̶̠̿̀̀̾Ö̵̘́**." Dipper startled back in surprise at the awfully pained expression. It looked just as bad as when Bill received the news of Junipers death. Bill released a eldritch growl before his body lit with a blue glow and he blipped into the mindscape.

Well, crap.

"Okay, what the duck just happened." Dipper turned to see Johns standing there slack jawed. His gaze switching rapidly between where Alioth had been standing, where Bill had disappeared, then to Dippers current placement, just to rinse and repeat. Dipper outwardly cringed as he quickly dug through his pockets— luckily able to find Alioths phone. As John stood there in shock slowly taking in what just happened Dipper shot a text to Victoria with a simple "S.O.S." Hopefully she understood. With that done he carefully approached John with all the awkward subtleness of a nerd trying to act cool. "Well, it would appear we have found ourselves in a..." he trailed seeing Johns disbelieving look about what Dipper was saying— "predicament?" Dipper lamely finished, not sure if he was doing this social thing wrong. Damn, Bill was always the better one at socializing.

"You don't say?" John laughed with a tint of hysteria.


End file.
